Some microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices include two or more MEMS resonators. Resonators receive an input electrical signal and output an electrical signal, the magnitude of which depends on the frequency of the input signal. The magnitude of the output signal is greatest when the frequency of the input signal matches the so-called “resonance frequency” of the resonator. For MEMS resonators, the resonance frequency depends on factors such as the size and shape of the resonator, at least some of which can deviate from a target based on imperfections in the process of manufacturing the MEMS resonator. Thus, the resonance frequencies of two or more MEMS resonators in a MEMS device may differ from each other even when designed to be the same.